Virgin Stripper
by waterrain
Summary: Modern/AU: Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo work at a strip bar.
1. Depriving The World

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and Thank You. I hope the Saiyuki characters are not too OOC and Goku will be showing up in the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Third Power View.

-------

A young man with long silky sun colored hair tied into a low pony tail that went to his slim waist, chilling violet eyes, a slender body that is pale as fresh snow, and a scowl on his face. Currently wearing a short sleeve tight black shirt, long black gloves that did not cover his long slender fingers, blue jeans, and wearing socks with his sandals. He was smoking a cigarette outside along with another young man. This one has mid back length scarlet colored hair with only a purple head band on his forehead to keep the hair out of his eyes. His eyes the color red, his lean body slightly tanned, and a playful look on his face as he was smoking his cigarette.

"I can't believe you of all people became a stripper." The male with the crimson hair commented to the blond.

"As if I care you damn cockroach." The male with the blond hair snapped and glared at him.

"Man, oh man though who the hell has ever heard of a twenty-three year old male virgin. Plus to top it off you're a virgin and a stripper. A stripper that is one hundred percent virgin." The male with crimson managed to say through his laughter. "Along with being sexy. I mean come on if you were ugly then it would be no surprise, but damn your depriving the world."

"Gojyo, you're a complete dumbass. The job description did not mention having to be a whore or someone that wants to fuck 24 seven hours a day." The male with blond hair snapped angrily. "So, shut the hell up."

",But it is really fucking hilarious." Gojyo commented while smiling "I feel sorry for those that want to have sex with you. Man, you get so pissed off every time and break their little hearts."

"I don't give a damn." The male with blond hair stated flatly "I don't care if they cry their stupid hearts out. In fact I would just remind them that not all strippers are horny and sexually active."

"Man, Sanzo. Talk about killing someone's dream." Gojyo said to Sanzo. "Yet they keep on gawking at you with stars in their eyes as if bewitched."

"Shut the hell up." Sanzo stated flatly "I don't care as long as they do not touch me."

"There should be a warning about you. I mean seriously you're scary as hell when you are pissed off." Gojyo said to Sanzo.

"Shut up, idiot." Sanzo said to Gojyo seriously.

"Alright, I don't want to get my ass kicked by you again." Gojyo grumbled. Then a young man with short brown hair, sparkling green eyes, lean body that is slightly tanned, and a smile on his lips.

"Sanzo and Gojyo break time is over." The male with brown hair informed them.

"Got it, Hakkai." Gojyo replied while putting out his cigarette. Sanzo finished his cigarette and walked back inside the strip bar with Gojyo and Hakkai behind. Hakkai was back behind the bar and the other bar tender looked at the three of them then shook his head.

"So, Sanzo. When will you quit being uptight?" Gojyo asked Sanzo.

"Gojyo, break a leg." Sanzo stated coldly to Gojyo "And knock it off with the same damn comments."

"Ouch, ice cold. I have to get back to my dancing and show off my sexy chest." Gojyo replied while smirking and started to walk away.

"Whatever, moron." Sanzo stated flatly and walked to his pole. Hakkai was hiding a laugh and then the customers started to arrive. Sanzo did not use any nicknames only his real name, but the customers had a nickname for him which is 'Sun Angel'. Sanzo is the best stripper in the bar and the only virgin that is currently out of all the people working there. Sanzo does not remove his black underwear for he does not want to and no one dare disagrees with him. Gojyo is the best dancer and he does not wear a shirt while dancing, but wears his shorts and underwear. Hakkai is one of the bar tenders and the best one when it comes to serving the alcohol along with getting tips. Tonight is one of the busiest due to it being Saturday and currently 7:00PM.

--------

Please Review and Thank You.


	2. Finding The Sun Angel

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and Thank You.

-------

A young man with short brown hair, golden colored eyes, lean, and slightly tanned. His friends had told him that at the 'Golden Sun' strip bar there is a breath taking beautiful stripper that goes by the alias 'Sun Angel'. This young man with those golden eyes has never been to a strip bar or even a bar before despite being twenty one years old. The main reason is because of his uptight best friend since forever and his best friend since forever lets him live with him. The chances of seeing him at a place like this is slim and next to Zero.

"Oh, Sanzo will not be pleased." Hakkai muttered under his breath as he noticed the golden eyed young man. Hakkai sighs softly, but kept on smiling and serving his customers. Sanzo was too busy focusing on his movement on the pole showing off how limber he can be on it and stripping to the song 'Save Me.' Gojyo smirked to himself as he danced and had already noticed that the monkey has arrived. Gojyo thought to himself while mentally chuckling 'Boy will he be in shock at Sanzo stripping and pole dancing.'

The young man with the golden eyes and brown hair walked to the bar in order to find out some information and he looked surprised at the bar tender.

"Hello, Goku. It is a surprise to see you here." Hakkai commented lightly and kept on a calm face.

"Wow, Hakkai you are a bar tender at this strip bar." Goku said to Hakkai in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes and would you like a drink?" Hakkai asked calmly and Goku shook his head lightly.

"Nah. I was wondering if you know which stripper is the 'Sun Angel'." Goku replied in a hopeful tone of voice.

"It would be more fun if you would try and find the 'Sun Angel'." Hakkai remarked lightly. "I'm positive that you will be able to tell."

'Personally, I do not want to hear Sanzo yelling and cursing to high heavens.' Hakkai briefly thought to himself and watched Goku node his head as he was heading towards the strippers section. Goku noticed right away long silky golden hair like the sun and was in awe, but then he looked at the eyes. Those pissed off and pretty violet eyes that look just like Sanzo's eyes then Goku gapped in disbelief. Sanzo normally had his hair up in a blue baseball cap and Goku could only see glances of his golden hair like the sun.

'I can't believe it Sanzo my best friend since forever is a stripper and no wonder why he didn't want me to be in any strip bars. I'm doomed and he saw me. I can't believe it Sanzo a stripper along with being a famous and popular stripper. That means Sanzo's has had plenty of sex since he is a stripper after a lot of people say that strippers have a lot of sex. My friends had said it is an unwritten rule that all strippers are not virgins.' Goku thought to himself as he couldn't help, but stare in awe at Sanzo. 'I should have known that there was a high chance of it being Sanzo since a Sun Angel describes him pretty damn well.'

Goku couldn't look away as Sanzo was pole dancing, being flexible, stripping and singing in a beautiful voice all at once with amazing grace. Goku blushed faintly and then blinked. Then he walked back to the bar where Hakkai was smiling while serving drinks.

"I can't believe it, Sanzo is a stripper, and he is The Sun Angel." Goku said to Hakkai in disbelief and his eyes were wide.

"Yes. Sanzo refuses to take off his underwear and no one dares to disagree with him about it." Hakkai replied to Goku calmly.

"Heh, it figures." Goku said to Hakkai lightly while smiling "He can be quite stubborn."

"Well, Goku. It would be in your best interest to leave before Sanzo goes on his break time." Hakkai stated to Goku while smiling.

"Yeah, I best be going now. Bye, Hakkai." Goku cheerfully said to Hakkai and he walked to the exit.

'My other friends have commented about how no sexy stripper is a virgin along with being easy and willing to have sex. So Sanzo is a stripper and not a virgin.' Goku thought to himself as he walked back to Sanzo's house and Sanzo is the best friend since forever who allowed Goku to live with him. 'I wonder what Sanzo will say to me when he is done with work.'

--------

Please Review and Thank You.


End file.
